Aka
200px|thumb|Ein Zeichen von Akatosh. Aka ist einer der Urgeister des Aurbis, der et'Ada, und der originale Drachengott der Zeit, der vor der Trennung in seine verschiedenen heutigen Aspekte existiert hat. Neben Lorkhan ist er zudem der einzige Gott, der in jedem Schöpfungsmythos und Pantheon von Tamriel existiert. Im Gegensatz zu Lorkhan genießt Aka in seinen jeweiligen kulturellen Aspekten in weiten Teilen Tamriels große Verehrung und stellt dementsprechend das Oberhaupt der meisten Pantheons dar. Seine lokalen Varianten inkludieren Alkosh, den khajiitischen Aspekt, der als Mischung aus Löwe und Drache dargestellt wird, Auriel beziehungsweise Auri-El, der alt- und bosmerischen Version von ihm, der mit der Sonne und Aetherius assoziiert wird, sowie Alduin, den nordischen Aspekt, Bringer des Endes der Welt, und schließlich die neuere, cyrodiilische Form Akatosh, dessen Sphäre die Kontinuinität der Zeit ist. Alle hier genannten Gottheiten, die jeweils unterschiedliche Teile des ursprünglichen et'Ada darstellen, können trotz ihres gemeinsamen Ursprungs durch die Mythopoeischen Kräfte vollkommen unabhängig voneinander agieren; dasselbe gilt für Drachen, die kleinere Fragmente von ihm darstellen.Michael Kirkbrides AMA Akatosh Akatosh ist der cyrodiilische Aspekt des Drachengottes der ZeitVerschiedene Arten des Glaubens, welcher von St. Alessia in dem Versuch erschaffen wurde, den Glauben der menschlichen Bevölkerung in Cyrodiil und der Nord-Armeen, die sie unterstützten, zu rekonzilieren. Da die Menschen unter der Herrschaft der Ayleiden in weiten Teilen deren Glauben adaptiert hatten, gab es von Anfang an religiöse Konflikte zwischen den frühen Kaiserlichen und den Nord, für die Shor nach wie vor das Oberhaupt ihres Pantheons darstellte und die es daher als inakzeptabel erachteten, dass ihre Verbündeten seinen Erzfeind, Auri-El, verehrten. Alessia, welche auf die Unterstützung der Nord angewiesen war, musste dementsprechend einen Kompromiss zwischen dem alten nordischen Pantheon und dem elfischen Pantheon finden. Als Resultat erschuf sie Die Acht Göttlichen, eine Verbindung der beiden, auf dessen Unterstützung sich beide Seiten einigen konnten. Das neue Oberhaupt der Götter Cyrodiils stellte dabei Akatosh dar, eine neue Form des Zeitgottes, der in sich den Zeitaspekt Auri-Els und den promenschlichen Aspekt Shors vereinte.Shezarr und die Göttlichen Er wurde schließlich, lange nach Alessias Tod, von den Marukhati-Selektiven forciert erschaffen, indem sie permanent und durch Gewalt die elfischen Aspekte aus dem Fragment Auri-El brachen, als sie auf der Spitze des Weißgoldturms tanzten. Seiner Erschaffung folgte, aufgrund dieses tiefgehenden Eingriffs in die Natur des Universums, ein 1008-jähriger Drachenbruch, in dem viel Geschichte verloren ging und welcher als Mittlere Dämmerung bekannt wurde. Akatosh war daher keiner der originalen Aspekte von Aka, und kein natürlicher, die von den unterschiedlichen Glauben der Sterblichen, der mythopoeischen Kräfte, geschaffen wurden.Als der Drache brachVehks LehrenVindication for the Dragon Break Er verbannte zudem einst, auf Bitten von St. Alessia, die Daedrafürsten in ihre Oblivion-Ebenen und stürzte so die Macht der Ayleiden , und in nimmt Martin Septim die Gestalt eines Avatars von Akatosh an, um Mehrunes Dagon zurück in seine Ebene zu verbannen. Nach dem Sieg verwandelt er sich in die Drachenstatue, die im Tempel des Einen in der Kaiserstadt steht.Alduin is echt Alduin thumb|250px|Alduin, der aus Machthunger entgegen seiner Bestimmung handelt. Alduin, auch bekannt als nordischer Gott der Zerstörung oder Weltenfresser, ist der möglicherweise älteste Aspekt von Aka, der von den Sterblichen individualisiert und damit vom Hauptgott losgelöst wurde. Im Zuge seiner Erscheinungsformen muss dabei zwischen zwei seiner Erscheinungen beziehungsweise Existenzarten unterschieden werden; Alduin, Gott der Endzeit Alduin in seiner ursprünglichen und eigentlichen Form ist der Teil des großen Drachengottes der Zeit, der das jeweilige Kalpa beendet und somit jedes Mal, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, die Apokalypse bringt, Nirn verschlingt und damit die Zeit zum Punkt der Konvention zurücksetzt. Alduin der Weltenfresser hat zudem Mehrunes Dagon erschaffen, als dieser jenen, zu dieser Zeit noch ein einfacher Geisterkönig, dabei ertappte, wie er gemeinsam mit Lorkhan Stücke des jeweiligen Kalpas versteckte, sodass Alduin irgendwann platzen und das jeweilige Kalpa niemals enden würde. Daraufhin stieß Alduin den Geist, der fortan als Dagon bekannt sein sollte, ins Reich des Vergessens, wo er als daedrischer Prinz der Zerstörung all jene Teile, die er gemeinsam mit Lorkhan versteckt hatte, zerstören sollte.Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga, Kampf Eins Alduin, Herrscher der Drachen Alduin, der oberste der Drachen, ist ein großer schwarzer Drache, dessen Rückkehr in den Prophezeiungen der Schriftrollen der Alten vorhergesagt wurde. Sein Sieg würde das Ende des gegenwärtigen Kalpas bedeuten. : Gespräch mit Paarthurnax Die Atmoraner und frühen Nord verehrten Aka in Form des Drachenkultes wahrscheinlich noch in seiner Form des Aka-Tusks, der ehlnofeyschen Version des Drachengottes; Indizien dafür sind die abgebildeten Drachen mit Stoßzähnen an Wortmauern so wie die Maske Konahriks, die ebenfalls Stoßzähne (von engl. Tusk "Stoßzahn") trägt. Zu dieser Zeit sollte Alduin in seiner vollen Macht nur am Ende eines jeden Kalpas erscheinen können, um die Welt zu verschlingen. thumb|left|250px|Alduin, der auf der [[Wortmauer mit dem Symbol des Aka-Tusks steht und ihn damit symbolisch ablöst.]] Alduin kam jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen schließlich zu der Überlegung, dass er, und nicht der Aka-Tusk, verehrt werden sollte; es ist möglich, dass dies mit der irregulären Schaffung eines promenschlichen Zeitgottes in Form von Akatosh zusammenhängt, und Alduin als Reaktion auf diese Anomalie in der Natur des Zeitgottes verfrüht auf die Welt losgelassen wurde. Er manifestierte sich daraufhin in fleischlicher Form, wenn auch geschwächt, so, wie er in erscheint. Da Drachen kleinere Fragmente des Zeitgottes sind, wurde er als einer der ihren anerkannt. Aufgrund seiner Natur als Gottaspekt des Zeitdrachen erlangte er mit seiner Ankunft sofort die Herrschaft über die Drachen und riss den Drachenkult an sich, sodass dieser bald seinem Beispiel folgte und grausam wurde, bis er schließlich in der ersten Ära die Kontrolle über Himmelsrand gewann. Die Wende für die Menschen kam mit der Intervention der Götter; der menschenfreundliche Zeitgott Akatosh schuf als Reaktion auf das irreguläre Verhalten Alduins das erste Drachenblut Miraak, um diesen aufzuhalten und wieder der Gesamtseele zuzuführen. Miraak aber handelte entgegen seiner Bestimmung und unterwarf sich stattdessen Hermaeus Mora. Während der aufgrund der zunehmenden Grausamkeit des Kultes ausgebrochenen Rebellion der Menschen, bekannt als der Drachenkrieg, schlugen diese die Drachen aufgrund der Intervention von Paarthurnax und Kyne, die die Menschen den Thu'um lehrten, im Kampfe; Alduin jedoch war aufgrund seiner Natur als göttlicher Aspekt Akas nicht zu bezwingen. Erst mit der Nutzung einer Schriftrolle der Alten konnte sein Halt in der Zeit und damit in Aka selbst temporär gebrochen werden, was dazu führte, dass er in die Vierte Ära verbannt wurde. - Vision auf dem Hals der Welt Jedoch wurde eine Prophezeiung verfasst, nach der Alduin eines Tages zurückkehren sollte. Die Prophezeiung der Rückkehr Alduins wird auch an Alduins Mauer vorhergesagt, die geschrieben wurde, als er noch außerhalb der Zeit war. Sie befindet sich im Tempel der Himmelszuflucht in Himmelsrand, geschrieben von den alten Akaviri. Es wird von der Rückkehr des Drachenblutes berichtet, das am Ende in den Kampf gegen Alduin treten muss, um Tamriel vor dessen Herrschaft zu retten und so schließlich Miraaks Schicksal zu erfüllen. - Gespräch mit Esbern In der vierten Ära schließlich, als das Drachenblut präsent und alle Ereignisse eingetreten sind, kehrt er in die Zeit zurück, um einmal mehr seinen Herrschaftsanspruch geltend zu machen, indem er die gefallenen anderen Drachen wiedererweckt. In Sovngarde stellt das letzte Drachenblut ihn schließlich und besiegt ihn. Seine Seele wird daraufhin nicht vom Drachenblut aufgenommen, da Alduin selbst noch einen größeren Teil von Aka darstellt als dieses, sondern verschwindet nach oben, und wird wahrscheinlich von Aka selbst resorbiert. Seine fleischliche Hülle wird dabei zerstört. - Drachentöter Da Alduin wieder Teil von Aka ist, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er erneut von seiner Bestimmung abweicht. Was dies für den kalpischen Zyklus des Universums bedeutet, ist ungewiss, so könnte Alduins Niederlage das Ende von diesem bedeuten. Diese These wird unterstützt von der Möglichkeit des letzten Drachenblutes als Shezarrine, der folglich als Avatar Lorkhans und infolgedessen Avatar Talos' das momentane Kalpa konserviert, da dieses das erste ist, in dem CHIM erreicht und Lorkhan wiederhergestellt wurde.On Boethiah's Summoning Day Auri-El thumb|250px|Die Statue Auri-Els vor seinem Dom im Vergessenen Tal. Auri-El ist neben Alduin einer der ältesten Aspekte des Zeitgottes, und wird meistens mit der Sonne, mit Licht und Aetherius assoziiert. Verehrt wird er im Pantheon der Altmer und Bosmer als Seele von Anui-El, der wiederum die Seele von Anu dem Alles ist. Er verkörpert das Streben der Elfen nach der Rückkehr zur Göttlichkeit, und damit die Feindseligkeit gegenüber der Sterblichkeit und Lorkhan, ferner auch den Menschen. Auri-El wird von den Elfen als väterliche Figur angesehen, von der sie zudem direkte Abstammung berufen. Zu seinen bekanntesten Aktionen zählt neben seinem einzigen bekannten schwachen Moment, in dem er sich einverstanden erklärte, bei der Schaffung der Ebene der Sterblichen mitzuwirken, seine darauf folgende Führung der Armeen der Aldmer gegen Lorkhan und die Vorfahren der Menschen, wo er seine Fehler wieder gutmachen wollte. Gemeinsam mit seinem größten Krieger, Trinimac, triumphierte er schließlich im Krieg und ließ Lorkhan von diesem das Herz herausreißen. Als er dieses daraufhin nicht zerstören konnte, schoss er es mit seinem Bogen nach Morrowind, wo an der Stelle, an der es landete, der Rote Berg entstand. Nach diesem Sieg transzendierte vor den Augen seiner Anhänger, um als Beispiel zu dienen, wie die Aldmer wieder zu ihren göttlichen Wurzeln zurückkehren könnten. thumb|176x176px|Auri-Els Schrein in der Schwarzfallpassage.|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:250px-Aurielshrine_03.png|left Eines seiner bekanntesten Machtsymbole ist sein Bogen, den die Schneeelfen besitzen. Ebenso wie sein Schild wurde ihm dieser der aldmerischen Erzählung nach von Anui-El zu Bekämpfung der lorkhanischen Armeen gewährt. Der Bogen wird von Ritter-Paladin Gelebor im Vergessenen Tal aufbewahrt. Erzkurator Vyrthur hatte zudem Kontakt mit Auri-El. Nach Akatoshs Schaffung, sprich dem Tanz der Marukhati, folgte Auri-El entweder Magnus durch die Sonne nach Aetherius, oder usurpierte Anui-Els Platz als Seele von Anu, während Akatosh die Rolle des handelnden Zeitgottes einnimmt. Alkosh Alkosh ist die Version Akas der Khajiit. Er wird meistens als eine Mischung aus einem Drachen und einem Löwen dargestellt und stellt für die Khajiit ebenfalls eine Vaterfigur dar, außerdem ist er neben Azurah und Lorkhaj die höchste Gottheit. Eine seiner bekanntesten Handlungen war seine Verbannung von Pelinal Weißplanke, als dieser in Elsweyr zu viele Khajiit tötete.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band I-VIII Drachenbruch Ein Drachenbruch ist eine Begebenheit, in der die lineare Zeit nicht existiert. Der Name stammt vom Drachengott der Zeit, der zu diesen Zeiten bricht. Einige bekannte Instanzen von Drachenbrüchen sind beispielsweise: *Der erste Drachenbruch war die Schaffung Nirns, bei der sich die unendlichen et'Ada in das endliche Nirn wandelten. Da zur Dämmerungsära jedoch andere Gesetze herrschten und so viele verschiedene Versionen der damaligen Ereignisse existieren, die sich widersprechen und doch Validität haben, ist es allerdings fraglich, ob diese als solche klassifiziert werden kann, da die gesamte Ära abgedeckt und als solcher bezeichnet werden müsste.Der Monomythos *Eine weitere Instanz findet sich in dem Moment, als die alten Nord Alduin den Weltenfresser am Hals der Welt in die Zukunft schickten. Die Nutzung einer Schriftrolle der Alten, die zudem gegen einen Gottaspekt Akas erfolgte, brach Aka. *Ebenfalls fand ein Drachenbruch statt während der Schlacht am Roten Berg, als Nord gegen Dwemer und Chimer unter Nerevar und Dumac kämpften. Die Präsenz des beschworenen Geistes von Shor, und damit verbunden die Präsenz eines et'Ada in voller Form, die er erlangte, nachdem er sein Herz für kurze Zeit wiedererlangt hatte, auf Nirn, war erneut nicht mit den Gesetzen Mundus', die Endlichkeit besagten, vereinbar, und so brach der Drache erneut.Die fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth *Der vierte geschah am selben Ort, als das göttliche Tribunal ALMSIVI durch die Berührung von Lorkhans Herzen durch Almalexia, Sotha Sil und Vivec geschaffen wurde.Die Verwerfung im Westen (Buch) *Weiterhin ereignen sich bei jeder Aktivierun des Numidium Drachenbrüche, da die damit verbundene Unedlichkeit des Gottes die lineare Zeit zerstörten; so zum Beispiel die Nutzungen durch Tiber Septim und die Verwerfung im Westen. *Auch waren die Handlungen der Marukhati-Selektiven, als sie Akatosh erschufen, der Grund für einen 1008-jährigen Drachenbruch. Amulett der Könige thumb|Das Amulett der Könige aus der Nähe|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Amulett_der_K%C3%B6nige..jpg|182x182px Das Amulett der Könige wurde, je nach Überlieferung, von Shezarr oder von Akatosh erschaffen. Zu Beginn der Ersten Ära wurde das zentrale Tamriel, die heutige Provinz Cyrodiil, von den Ayleiden regiert, die mit Armeen von Daedra, die ihnen die Daedrafürsten zur Verfügung stellten, die Menschen versklavten. Die heilige Alessia suchte im Namen der leidenden Menschheit die Hilfe von Akatosh. Der mitleidige Akatosh nahm Blut aus seinem eigenen Herzen, segnete Alessia mit diesem Drachenblut und schloss mit ihr den Bund, dass, solange die Generationen nach Alessia dem Drachenblut treu blieben, Akatosh sich bemühen würde, die Tore vom Reich des Vergessens verschlossen zu halten, um die Ayleiden damit von den Armeen der Daedra und Untoten abzuschneiden.Das Amulett der Könige In The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion nimmt Martin Septim die Gestalt eines Avatars von Akatosh an, um Mehrunes Dagon zurück in seine Ebene, die Totenländer, zu verbannen. Nach dem Sieg verwandelt er sich in die Drachenstatue, die im Tempel des Einen in der Kaiserstadt steht. Drachenblut thumb|left Jeder Dovahkiin ist, wie die Gottaspekte von Aka und die Drachen, in seiner metaphysischen Wesenheit Bruchstücke des Drachengottes der Zeit, da er mit der Seele eines Drachen, also mit der Seele von Aka, geboren wird. Er hat wie normale Drachen die Fähigkeit, die Seelen getöteter Artgenossen in sich aufzunehmen, um dadurch an Stärke zu gewinnen; Dies rührt daher, dass jede Drachenseele ein Teil Akas ist; Fügt man mehrere Teile zusammen, erhält man ein größeres Fragment vom Zeitgott, entsprechend skaliert sich die Macht des Subjektes. Eine weitere besondere Eigenschaft eines jeden Dovahkiins ist die Fähigkeit, einen Thu'um in signifikant weniger Zeit zu erlernen als andere Sterbliche; so braucht das Erlernen eines Schreis für die meisten Jahre, das Drachenblut hingegen kann diesen innerhalb von Tagen erlernen, da dieser ihm von Natur aus schon vertraut ist, eine Bindung, die normale Sterbliche erst knüpfen müssen. - Gespräch mit Arngeir Personen, denen diese Gabe gegeben wurde, stellen selbst Fragmente des Zeitgottes dar und werden jeweils nur für bestimmte Zwecke und zu bestimmten Zeiten erschaffen, können aber, wie die Spiegelbrüder Akas, selbstständig und unabhängig handeln und sind nicht zwingend an ihr Schicksal gebunden; Das beste Beispiel dieser Willensfreiheit stellt hierbei Miraak, das erste Drachenblut, das von Aka ausgesandt wurde, um Alduin aufzuhalten, dar, denn er verließ ebenfalls den Weg seiner Bestimmung und wandte sich stattdessen Hermaeus Mora zu und widmete sich, statt sein Schicksal zu erfüllen, der Suche nach Macht. Bildergalerie Skyrim (34).jpg|Alduin auf dem Hals der Welt Akatosh Statue.jpg|Eine Statue von Akatosh in der Kaiserstadt Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Aedra